Forced Meeting
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: What happens when The Book Character meet the Movie Actors, This is a Self insert don't like Don't read. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So this is request form nooneneeds2know I hope that if you read this that it is okay that it is Self insert it is just that I wanted to make one so bad so here it is **

Disappoint

I was once again engrossed in the world created by the awesome author Darren Shan when suddenly my twin Blue decided to come crashing through the house and miss the door completing to race back and yell at the top of her lungs.

"Hey Salmon, look what I got!" I let loose a sign, saving my spot between Darren and Steve's final fight to see what had my twin so excited. What I saw held in her hands soon had me bouncing up and down forgetting completely about the book now lying unceremoniously on the ground.

"Jesus Blue where did you get that!?" She let out a smile then said the one thing I wished I would never have to here escape her lips. "I got it from a creepy dude on the corner," she paused as if thinking as my smile disappeared. "The dude kind of reminded me of the man you locked in our closet."

When she said that I looked up from the DVD player wondering how the heck she knew about the man. She smiled as if knowing the question that was unspoken.

Blue sat down on the crappy busted up brown chair in the room and continued to smile then said the strangest thing I ever heard. "The man was very nice, we had a tea party up stairs, the spider even showed up." I stared up at my sister seeing her staring back at me with that crazed look she gets.

I turned back to the DVD player finally inserting the disc and finally sitting down trying to forget what Blue had just said. The beginning was good and interesting but suddenly it came to a scene of the worst kind.

Blue and I watched the horror unfold watching as a fat man in a fancy black tuxedo claimed that he was the man in our closet. I looked over to Blue and noticed that she was stroking a strange watch that I was now used to seeing. Blue was suddenly squeezing it with that crazed look again probably hoping to kill that man on the TV.

I saw movement to her left and looked at the bright yellow coat and on his feet were the green rain boots I smiled knowing that with the creep now in the room he can help us set this movie straight. Blue looked behind her and Noticed the man as well, sadly giving him his watch back, which I knew deep down she wanted to keep. "Hey Destiny want to watch this mockery of an amazing story with Blue and I?" I asked with extra rudeness in my voice. Blue smiled as Des Tiny frowned at the movie playing on the screen.

We had enough of the movie when we saw Gavner the man we all pictured as a pig faced scarred loser that we all loved. "He looks like Gomez Adams!" Blue exclaimed as I finally found the remote and turned off the TV.

We knew that we had to fix this so I looked up to the man now standing behind me. "Hey do you know where the Cirque is showing?"

Desmond thought for a second closing his creepy eyes then opened them again and looked at me as sharp toothy smile on his face. "Yes I do know where." I stared at the fat man getting angry with his stalling. "Then tell me where they are you fat man." I said to him knowing that he would be angry yet not hurt me since I still gave him food and allowed him to stay in our closet.

"The Cirque is performing in a country side in Scotland." His stated matter-of-factly which he knew irritated me. I turned to Blue and Smile "You know what this means?"

Blue frowned knowing exactly what I meant. "I'll go get my suitcase." She said a little sadly.

**A.N. So this is where I am going to end it this chapter to leave you thinking as to why Blue is sad about getting her suitcase (Blue is not my twins true name nor is Salmon mine they are just close enough to our real names. Also Desmond Tiny does not live in our closet, just wanted to put that there. :D**

**So until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So the plane yeah here you go and also now you can see why Blue (my Twin) is so upset at getting her suit case. **

* * *

Plane

The air port was very loud and noisy and what didn't help is that I had to pull and or push both suit cases myself cause Blue was nowhere in sight. What also didn't help is the fact that I had to keep an eye out for the tiny fat man who wandered off every minute to scare random airline people.

As I was passing through the scanner it randomly began beeping so I was stopped and as we saw the X-Ray coming up I saw Blue's skeletal frame come up. The men stared at me as I simply stated that I was going to Scotland to teach Biology and that this was my skeletal dummy.

Desmond came up at that point and began doing his whole watch thing until they allowed us to pass. I smiled as I passed the guards and continued on my way putting Blue and Our clothes on the conveyer belt. I walked into the plane found my seat and Desmond sat next to me smiling in his creepy way watching all the kids and people board the plane.

"Desmond I would rather you not give any one heart attacks while we are in the air so if you would." I held out my hand gesturing for him to give me his little creepy heart shaped beating watch. He frowned and continued watching the people board.

I just shrugged and pulled out my laptop then began typing random things on a tiny Word Document. Most of which were fanfictions, some were for Black Butler, others were for the cast that we were about to see in Scotland.

I frowned when I thought of how my twin would react around the cast then remembered that she was still in the suit case. I stood and being near the window the way that I was I had to climb over the squat creepy man.

I climbed over him telling him that I was going to the restroom, even though I knew that he knew my true plans were to check on Blue. I walked into the back of the plane and snuck past the guards all while humming the mission impossible theme in my head.

I got into the cargo part of the plane and heard angry mutters and loud laughter as well as clothes flying through the air.

"Blue you were planning on putting those back right?" I asked once my crazy other self came into view. She turned with a huge smile on her face. "Salmon you have to look at the size of these clothes," She paused as she picked up a random article of clothing and held it up for me to see. "There must be a giant aboard the plane."

I began laughing at the article of woman's clothing because in truth it was huge but Blue had no right to be digging in someone else's luggage. I swatted it out of her hands and began wiping my own hands on my shirt not sure of who wore those clothes last.

I turned to our suit case that we had custom made with a zipper on both the inside of it and out so that Blue could get out and not be stuck in the suffocating case of leather.

"Blue you remember what I told you, right?" I asked as I walked to the suit case and pulled out one of the snack bars that we had placed in it. Blue frowned as she thought of what I told her before we left then smiled once she remembered it.

"Right you told me to be on my best behavior and not to glomp any of the Cirque members." I nodded that frowned when she continued. "But that doesn't mean that I won't" she said it with a smile while I on the other hand threw the snack at her and walked over to her.

"You will be good and you will not under any circumstances glomp any members." I said quietly as she frowned and crossed her arms in anger.

"Fine I won't glomp anybody." She said while she turned away and began placing the large woman's clothing back into its suit case.

As I made my way back to my seat a dull voice came over the speakers telling us that we would be arriving to our destination soon. I sent one last glance and saw that Blue was already getting back into the suit case. I smiled and finally made it back to my seat climbing over the squat fat Mr. Tiny yet again.

Once we landed I quickly raced out of the plane and to the luggage not wanting to lose Blue knowing how many times random people steal other people's luggage, although if that did happen the thief would be in for quite a surprise. As I was watching the luggage come out I realized that Desmond disappeared.

I couldn't worry about him though because finally Blue and Our clothes came out and down the conveyer belt. I picked them up with a lot of trouble picking up Blue seeing as how much heavier she was than the clothes, and finally began looking for Desmond.

* * *

**A.N. So yeah Blue wasn't so excited about getting her suit case because she was the one to be put into it. In truth this happened between me and my twin in real life only we did not get on a plane My twin was just stuck in a large black suit case for five minutes in our room. Blue was the one who told me to do it this way and I find it kinda funny how things from our past ended up in the fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. so yay new chapter and the search for The Cirque and now Desmond Continues.**

**Disclaimer: not going to put it down because I have to free Blue from the suit case but you know what was supposed to go here.**

Searching

I decided that the first thing on my to-do list was not to find the plump Desmond Tiny but instead Get Blue out of the suit case so that I would not have to continue dragging her dead weight body beside me.

So I quickly made my way into one of the many restrooms in the airport and checking to see that I was alone placed an out of order sign on the other side of the door. Inside the restroom I slammed the suit case holding Blue onto the floor and felt satisfied when I heard her angry grumbles coming from inside.

I bent down and unzipped the suit case seeing Blue looking angrily up at me once her eyes became accustomed to the bright lights that were now shining in her face.

"What the hell was that for." She complained as she slowly climbed out of the suit case. I shrugged and watched as she zipped up the now empty case and the walked out the door making sure to remove the sign once I was out.

Blue was following close behind me looking excitedly at her new surrounding as I began scanning the crowd for any scared expressions and listening for screams of pain and or fear. The reason for this was because where there is pain there is sure to be a creepy tiny dude in a yellow coat with his heart shaped watch nearby.

I stopped with Blue who was walking close behind me bumping into me and making me lose my balance and fall to the ground. Before I could yell at her she quickly got up and began nervously hopping from foot to foot.

"Sorry Salmon, but you should warn me before you stop." I stared at Blue angrily when I suddenly heard the distinct screams that only sounded this way when the one screaming is running from something in fear.

Forgetting about the incident between Blue and myself, I quickly stood and began running toward the area that I heard the screams coming from. Upon reaching the source of the screams I saw that Desmond was standing over a punkish looking male who had bright neon green hair, and lots of chains throughout his outfit.

I looked back to Desmond who was standing over the boy and saw that he had that creepy glow surrounding his body and an evil glint in his eyes. In his hand he tightly clutched his creepy heart shaped watch. "Desmond stop that now before you kill him!" I yelled to the fat man.

At the word kill the crowd that had gathered ran away in an ever bigger panic than before. I looked around and saw that to my left the airport police, or whatever you called them, were coming only they looked just as freaked out as the people who ran away leaving.

The sight reminded me of the guards in one of my favorite games, when danger was out of sight they showed a strong outer layer but once the people began yelling and running they showed their true colors.

The sight made me laugh for a second, but then I remembered the trouble that it would cause if our guide to the cirque was taken in so I ran up, trampling over the punk who did who knows what and grabbed Desmond by the arm pulling the squat fat man behind me.

The three of us were running through the airport dodging people that we past and them finally pushed through the glass doors skipping the swivel doors, which Blue began crying about.

Once we got out side I made a quick turn right not knowing for sure where I was going and then turned into the first alley I came across once we were further away from the airport.

Once the three of us were within the darker parts of the alley I began raging and kicking anything that was on the ground in my path.

"What the HELL was that about!" I yelled emphasizing the word hell just to make it clear how annoyed I was right now. Desmond who was shorter than me stared at me and shrugged, "Well that punk was being very rude about my outfit." He stated, as if that was a logical reason to almost kill a random bystander.

I grunted knowing that it was pointless to argue with the squat tiny man about this subject so I quickly changed it. "Fine whatever; now tell me where the Cirque is performing."

Desmond smiled, his creepy smile that meant something was about to happen, be it good or bad something was about to happen.

I stared at the yellow clad man in front of me when I began to hear footsteps coming this way. I pushed Blue behind a nearby dumpster and then followed her into a crouching position, watching Desmond as he just stood and met the oncoming stranger head on.

"Mr. Tiny what are you doing here?" can a surprised yet scared question from the stranger. "Ah, just who I wanted to see." Stated Desmond with a huge broad smile on his face and poison laced in his voice. "Now Blue, Salmon if you would be so kind to come out of hiding you may want to meet my little friend here."

I did as Desmond requested and stood up dusting myself off as I did. Once I was standing my full height I turned to the person and saw standing before me was a teen boy probably around the same age as mine standing a few feet away continually sending cautious glances to Desmond.

He had slightly crazy dark brown hair, and somewhat sad looking brown eyes, like something happened in his past that he probably regrets. His clothes were very worn, but still very good; at his side he had a large back full of what seemed to be papers.

Desmond interrupted my train of thought as he spoke again. "Salmon this is my VERY good friend Darren Shan, And Darren this is my traveling companion Salmon."

At the boys name Blue went into a fan girl squee-ing session and then did exactly what I told her not do to do. She ran up jumped into the air with her arms fully outstretched and then as she came down she closed her arms around pour unsuspecting Darren's neck in a fully fan girl Glomp.

Granted I wanted to do it as well, but I had more composure than my crazy twin.

"Daren, I am so sorry about my twin." I said as I began prying Blue off of Darren and then helped him up off the ground while still blocking off Blue.

Darren looked at me than whispered into my ear. "Are you truly traveling with Mr. Tiny?"

**A.N. so a cliff hanger if you are reading my other cirque du freak fanfiction than you know that this is not the first cliff hanger that I did, ha I say because even I can do cliff hangers so there you go and tell me what you think.**


End file.
